


He's A Marine

by gibbsandtonysbabe



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibbsandtonysbabe/pseuds/gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple comment at a funeral opens the door to everything that he wants. But is he reading too much into it? What if he's wrong? He hears it over and over in his head..."He's not a dog, he's a Marine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's A Marine

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from NCIS and make no money...darn it!
> 
> Many thanks to Amy for her awesome work as my Beta! Love to her

Nothing was helping his state of mind. Not pacing back and forth in his living room for the hundredth time nor was sitting in front of his TV trying to watch a movie; he still couldn’t tell you what was playing. Gibbs’ words at the funeral kept repeating in his mind. 

 

They reverberated in his head and every time he focused on them, a hundred different meanings came to light. Maybe he was reading too much into it; maybe they were meant to be taken at face value. Tony shook his head trying to clear his thoughts; maybe he was just trying to drive himself insane. That, he could believe. And if he wasn’t careful, bald as well with the multitude of times he had run his fingers through his hair. Sighing he plopped down on the couch. Screwing up his courage, he decided on exactly what he was going to do and for once, he wasn’t going to talk himself out of it.

 

Getting up from the couch with renewed purpose, Tony headed for the shower after all there was no sense in wasting time, enough had been squandered already. Stripping down and hopping in the shower, he let the water run down his body in a heated caress. It soothed his nerves as he contemplated what he was about to do.

 

He was ready, the question was, was Gibbs?

 

He decided on the black jeans that formed to his body like a glove and the green button down that matched his eyes. He may as well stack the odds in his favor and looking edible was a start. Quickly dressing, he grabbed his wallet, badge, and gun and headed out the door.

 

He got there far more quickly than he imagined and parked his car in the driveway. Turning off the engine he sat still in the car for a few moments and took some deep breaths, centering himself for what he was about to do.

 

He walked in the house and grabbed two beers from the fridge before heading down to the basement.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Gibbs heard the front door and smirked. He thought he would see the man tonight after his remark; at least that was what he hoped. Glancing at his watch, he chuckled to himself. It was a bit earlier than he had expected.

 

He knew that Tony would mull over the possibilities, convince himself that he was thinking about it all wrong, and then finally decide that if he didn’t find out he would drive himself crazy. And now he was here. All he had to do was wait for the man to finish putting all the pieces together and let him make his move.

 

He could do that; after all, he’s a Marine.

 

Looking up as he heard the stairs creak, he watched the younger man descend.

 

“DiNozzo.”

 

Tony walked over placing the beer down on the table in front of the older man. Leaning back against the table he stared at the bottle in his hands as he contemplated what he wanted to say. 

 

“Did ya come here to watch me work or is there another reason?”

 

“Don’t mind watching you work Boss.” Chuckling Tony continued, “But that’s not why I came here”. Taking a swig of beer, he hoped to get his shit together.

 

“Been thinking a lot about the case Boss.” Tony cringed inwardly…the case, why did he say the case? That wasn’t what he wanted to say.

 

“The case, DiNozzo? Solved the case, bad guys have been dealt with and Dex is home. Seems that the case is over.”

 

“Right.” Taking another healthy swig, Tony tried again. “Truth is I’ve been thinking about what you said after the funeral.” Silence filled the basement as Gibbs waited to see if Tony was going to elaborate.

 

“You know me. I like to solve puzzles and I can’t help feeling that you dropped me a clue, Boss.” Tony looked up from the floor right into blue eyes that intently watched him.

 

Gibbs sat back in his chair keeping his eyes on Tony. “What clue did I drop?”

 

Tony took a deep breath and stood, slowly making his way in front of the other man. “That you knew I want you and that you want me.”

 

Gibbs stood up, just inches away from Tony. “You got all that from a comment that I made about Dex being a Marine, Tony?”

 

Tony stepped closer. “Yep. Said I was thinking about getting a dog, you made your Marine comment and I put two and two together. You want to be my Marine, am I wrong Gunny?” Tony cocked an eyebrow.

 

Smirking Gibbs nodded. “Not wrong Tony. Question is what do you want?”

 

“Same thing I’ve wanted for a long time; you.”

 

The atmosphere in the room was charged as the two men moved closer together their faces mere inches apart.

 

“It’s not a game to me Tony; I want more than to be a blip on your radar. Are you ready for what I want?” Gibbs’ voice deepened into a husky whisper.

 

Tony’s green eyes met his without hesitation. “More than ready for everything, Jethro.” The heat between the two men was becoming palpable. Their bodies gravitated towards each other of their own accord no longer needing or wanting the distance between them.

 

The moment their lips met everything changed. The connection that had been between them since they met became a tangible thing, weaving itself around both men joining them together. The sounds of their hearts beating became a symphony filling the basement.

 

Wanting more contact, Gibbs wrapped one arm around Tony’s waist and pulled him firmly against his body while his other cupped the younger man’s neck insuring no escape. Tony felt like he was on fire; every inch of his body pressed against Gibbs burned with the need for more.

 

He had never felt such an intense desire or urgency course through his body. All Tony knew was that it felt fathomless and he wanted more of everything. The need to take a deep breath overwhelmed them both and their lips separated. 

 

Unwilling to stop completely Gibbs ran his tongue down Tony’s neck wanting to taste his skin. 

 

“I want you Tony. Was going to take it slow do it right.” His breathing ragged. “If you want to do that tell me now, because honestly my control is slipping. Wanted this for so long-“

 

Tony claimed Gibbs mouth in a heated kiss conveying his own rising need. “We’ve done slow…been courting each other for years. And slow is over rated”, stopping to kiss the older man’s neck. “We’ve talked, know we’re on the same page and now…I want you to fuck me.” He growled into Gibbs’ ear.

 

Needing no other encouragement Gibbs pulled Tony in closer and plunged his tongue into the younger man’s mouth. Gone was the pretense of waiting and taking it slow, gone was the denial and instead there was only need and desire. The fire between them was fast burning out of control, a fire that neither man wanted to stop. 

 

Their hands were fumbling with belts and pants in their haste to touch more skin as their lips remained joined. Both men’s pants dropped to the floor in a pile and as Gibbs reached for Tony’s boxers, he found that he was met with skin instead. Growling, he gripped the younger man’s ass pulling him into his groin, his hands clawing at the bare skin wanting to bring them closer.

 

Tony struggled to remove Gibbs boxers finally managing to push them down the other man’s hips letting them fall to the floor. Pulling their bodies tightly together, needing every inch of skin to touch, he gasped as their cocks met between them. They desperately ground them together straining in their need to find blessed relief. 

 

“More…need more please…”Tony groaned out between his gasps for air.

 

Gibbs maneuvered Tony to the work bench and bent him over. His lips traveled down the younger man’s spine and he licked his way up his back as he blazed a trail of kisses between his shoulder blades. 

 

“Don’t have any lube down here Tony.” He growled into the younger man’s ear.

 

Tony blushed as he responded. “In my jeans pocket…” Panting as Gibbs’ nibbled the sensitive spot behind his ear. “Always be prepared.” Gibbs left Tony for a moment retrieving the proffered lube from the younger man’s jeans pooled on the floor. “No condom Tony?”

 

Tony turned to look into Gibbs eyes. “Don’t need one, we’re both clean…, and I want you and only you. I want to feel every inch of you, nothing separating us from the start.” Gibbs looked at Tony and nodded.

 

“Just you and me” Gibbs whispered.

 

Turning the younger man, he returned his lips to his back as he liberally lubed his fingers. Inserting one into Tony’s tight entrance, Gibbs groaned as the muscle squeezed his finger and he began to gently pump it in and out.

 

Tony moaned at the intrusion as another finger was added and the older man tenderly eased them in and out. Gibbs continued to nip and kiss the younger man the whole time he was prepping him. When he felt Tony relax, he began using a scissor motion to stretch the muscle and felt Tony start to thrust onto his fingers; he was ready.

 

Lubing his cock, he lined up to the other man’s entrance. Reaching around to stroke Tony’s dick, he slowly entered the other man’s body with one strong thrust groaning as the heat surrounded his own cock. It was better than he ever imagined. Tony’s tight heat surrounded his cock and exerted delicious pressure as he began to move in and out of the younger man.

 

“Fuck!” Gibbs began pistoning in and out of Tony’s ass at a frenzied pace making sure to graze his prostate with every thrust. Both men moaned as their need for one another superseded all others. Reaching for the younger man’s cock wanting to take Tony over the edge with him, he began stroking in time with the same frantic pace their bodies were setting. They were both on the precipice and ready to fall. 

 

Gibbs felt the cock in his hand swell as Tony came shooting ribbons of cum in an endless silky stream and growled Gibbs’ name through clenched teeth.

 

Gibbs unable to hold out any longer, followed suit filling Tony with his release and bit his shoulder to stifle his scream. The two men collapsed against each other, struggling to breathe. 

 

“That was amazing.” Gibbs panted.

 

“Perfect.” Tony purred.

 

They relaxed against one another, unwilling to move. Gibbs gently stroked Tony’s side. “So you still want to get a dog?” Gibbs asked, smirking.

 

Tony chuckled. “Why? I already have my Marine.” He laughed as Gibbs swatted his ass.


End file.
